


Brilliant Mind

by Wolfcry22



Series: Shame [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Absent John Winchester, Abusive John Winchester, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxious Sam Winchester, Awesome Dean Winchester, Bad Parent John Winchester, College | University Student Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester Takes Care of Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester is Protective of Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, Drunk John Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, John Winchester Bashing, John Winchester Being an Asshole, Overprotective Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Stanford Student Sam Winchester, Stanford University, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfcry22/pseuds/Wolfcry22
Summary: More than anything Sam wants to get into college. Now all he has to do is impress the college board, which is easier said than done. (Based on a scene from the TV show Shameless)
Series: Shame [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883236
Kudos: 40





	Brilliant Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This is another continuation of this verse. The scene this story inspired is I believe in season 4 or 5 where Lip is trying to plea with the board to let him back into college and has to explain how his family is, mainly Frank. I decided to have it where Sam is pleading to be accepted into Stanford. I know this isn’t really how college acceptance works, but I just want to parallel the scenes as much as possible. This has Sam really pondering some deep questions about how he grew up and he needs to do anything in his power to get out of hunting with his father and brother. Luckily Dean understands what he needs and will do everything in his power to make sure that Sam accomplishes greatness.

“Samuel Winchester.”

Sam glanced up from where he had been staring at the floor, knee anxiously bouncing without any sign of stopping in sight. His breath caught in this throat as he saw a secretary in a flowing blue dress that rested just above her knee looking at him in anticipation. She held a folder while she tapped the end of a pen against it.

Sam forced himself to his feet and buttoned the middle of his suit jacket. It was a little loose since it was John’s that Dean had managed to find in the back of the Impala. In fact, his brother had done everything that he could to iron it and even paid for dry cleaning so that Sam would look as professional as possible for his Stanford interview. He had walked Sam though some of the questions that he thought he may be asked and talked him down from the near panic attack that he had the night before. Sam couldn’t remember the last time he was this nervous. Apprehension gnawed at his stomach and sent his nerves on end. He was just glad that Dean was with him and not on another hunt. Dean had even driven him to this interview and was waiting outside for him. Sam knew that Dean would’ve come in if Sam asked, but Sam had been adamant that he had to do somethings on his own.

With a sigh Sam lifted his head to meet the women’s gaze. He stuck out his hand toward her. “Samuel Winchester but you can just call me Sam,” he introduced.

The women shook his head. “Gwen Knock,” she replied with a kind smile. “Follow me.”

She headed down a long hallway with Sam following. He fought to keep his nerves under controls. He could feel his hands growing clammy, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end, and his stomach churning as though stomach bile was sloshing inside him. He couldn’t have been more prepared and yet he felt absolutely terrified. This was one of the most important things that he could ever do. Acing this interview would cement a place for him to get out of the hellhole that they often lived in and the fucked up situations that he had been struggling through since he could remember. A lot was riding on this and Sam could not mess this up.

Gwen led him into a room with a long table in the center. On one side there were a group of older looking people in fancy suits wearing watches that probably costed enough to pay for motels for Sam’s family for an entire year. He tried not to dwell on it or stare, but he suddenly realized how out of his element he really was.

The man at the middle of the table in a gray suit with an abstract tie nodded to Gwen. “Thank you, Gwen.” He then looked to Sam. “You must be Samuel Winchester. Come and take a seat.”

Sam dipped his head and slunk into the nearest seat. He tried to seem in his element and placed his hands under the table to keep them from shaking. “It’s Sam.”

“Pardon me,” the man in the middle asked.

Sam shuddered at how brazen he had just been. “Er, you can call me Sam. It’s what my brother calls me.” Sam hadn’t meant to bring up Dean quite so quickly. A normal person may have said their parents or their friends, but in Sam’s life, Dean was everything. Dean was the one that raised him and the one who’s opinion mattered the most to him. It was probably best for the enrollment board to know that sooner rather than later.

The man in the middle dipped his head in understanding. “Alright, Sam. I’m Dr. Hursh and I teach English Composition as well as being on the enrollment board.” He pointed to the end of the table where an African American man was looking kindly in Sam’s direction. “This is Dr. Syll. He’s an advisor for incoming freshman with last names from T-Z.” Dr. Hursh nodded to the man beside Dr. Syll. He looked fairly young and skinny with an almost fearful look in his hazel eyes. “That’s Dr. White and he is a biology professor.” Dr. Hursh then pointed to the only man on his right hand side, who was typing furiously on a laptop. “And this is Dan Marks. He is just going to be taking notes on our conversation. Is that alright?”

The names swirled around in Sam’s head and he was sure that he wouldn’t be able to keep track of this. He was quick to nod vigorously, which he would’ve done no matter what they said. “Of course.” 

“Great.” Dr. Hursh dipped his head. “How about you tell us a little about yourself and your family? You didn’t mention much of them on your application.”

Sam had been fearful that he would be dinged for that. He had thought about lying and crafting this perfect family unit that he was sure so many people who attended this school would have. However, Dean was quick to point out that they would find out eventually and it would probably not end well for Sam. So, against his better judgement, Sam had been truthful—as truthful as he could be while omitting everything about hunting and what their family really did—to spare himself any pain later.

“My family,” Sam croaked, feeling hot and tight around the collar of his collared shirt.

Dr. Syll narrowed his eyes. “Yes, your family. Perhaps your mother, father, or siblings,” he prompted evenly.

Sam cleared his throat and looked down. He hadn’t expected that this question would come right out the gate. He hadn’t prepared for this with Dean. 

“Okay, um my mother died when I was really young in a house fire.” Sam paused for the usual gasp that people usually gave him when he spoke about his mother. To his utter surprise, not one reacted. He quickly continued on so not to dwell on that aspect of his life when no one else was. “My father has kind of a brilliant mind, and......um......that’s kind of a hard thing for me to admit.” Sam lifted his hand from under the table and ran his thumb over his right eyebrow.

Dr. White tipped his head curiously. “And why is that hard to admit?”

Sam took a deep breath to steady himself before speaking again. “It’s probably because he’s such a waste of space and everything, but it’s true that he is very intelligent. He could’ve been a college graduate, but instead he dropped out.” Sam ran his tongue over his bottom lip and let out a scoff. “He fucked up his kids and he drinks and sometimes does drugs. That’s his whole life.”

Sam hadn’t meant to be quite so honest in his depiction of his father. He knew that he had to turn this around and quick. “But, luckily I was raised by my big brother. He’s four years older than me and has looked after me since I was a baby. He’s made sure that I was taken care of and safe and all that kinda stuff. He has always supported me and I couldn’t have gotten this far without him.”

“And why do you want to attend college at Stanford,” broke in Dr. Hursh curiously with his eyes squinted in scrutiny.

Sam took in another deep breath. “I don’t want to be like my father and I can’t become a mechanic like my brother.” He decided to opt out of saying that Dean did much more than occasionally fix cars at Bobby Singer’s junkyard. “Stanford has not only an excellent law school, but also a great pre-law program and that’s what I want to go into.”

“This is not an easy school, Mr. Winchester,” pointed out Dr. Syll before Sam could continue with his explanation. “Plenty of other schools have pre-law programs. Why choose this one?”

Sam nodded in understanding. “Yes, they do, but not as prestigious as this one. This is where lawyers are made and I know it will be a challenge and I am up for that. I’ve had to work for everything that I have and that work ethic will be reflected in everything I do from my classes to my attitude. It’s true that I don’t come from families with extensive education or money, but I’m willing to put in the work to have a better life. This is my chance and I’m not sure how many of them that I will ever receive.”

Dr. White leaned over to whisper something into Dr. Syll’s ear while Dan Marks continued to type away. Sam wasn’t sure whether or not he had said the right thing or not, and he was beginning to fear the worst.

“Do you think your father’s blatant disposition for drug and alcohol abuse will lead you into the same temptations,” Dr. White finally questioned.

That was a question that Sam often asked himself. He had seen his father to to those things to excess and feared that his brother was on the same path. There had been so many times recently that Dean had come back from the bar reeking of beer just like John. Although he never turned violent like their father, Sam knew that Dean was just a few bitter years away from turning into their father.

“It may run in my family, but this is where it ends.” Sam lifted his chin in determination, hazel eyes gleaming. “I am not my father and will not become him. Any predisposition can’t be activated without actually trying those things. I can keep myself clean and focused on school. I want to be an upstanding member of society and I know that I can’t do that if I stay with my family. Please give me that chance.”

There were a few more whispers from across the table that Sam couldn’t catch. He felt his hands starting to wring together while his heart rate increased. He found himself tapping his foot and had to forcefully press a hand to it to stop it since he feared that it was only going to get worse the longer he was in there. This was one of the moments in his life that Sam desperately wanted his brother, despite the fact that he was an adult now.

“Well, thank you for coming in, Sam,” Dr. Hursh broke in with the murmuring growing faint. 

Sam’s heart sank into his chest. “I didn’t get in?”

Dr. Hursh’s brow knit high on his forehead. “And who told you that,” he chuckled.

Sam shrugged. “I just thought—“

“Never assume, Mr. Winchester.” Dr. Syll gave Sam a sideways look. However, Sam could see a hint of the caring man that he knew Dr. Syll could be. There was just something about him that Sam inexplicably trusted. “Why don’t you come back tomorrow when we’ve fully gone over your application and we can discuss somethings further? Do you have a copy of your ACT and SAT scores?”

Sam nodded vigorously. He had left it in the Impala by mistake, but he did have them. “Yes, sir.”

“Good. Bring them tomorrow. Can you be here around 10 a.m sharp,” requested Dr. White, glancing to his colleagues to make sure that they were free then too.

After a couple short nods, Sam broke in. “Yes, I can certainly do that.”

“Very good. Thank you for your time, Mr. Winchester.” Dr. Hursh stretched out his hand and Sam took it, giving it a firm shake. “Mrs. Knock will show you out.”

Sam dipped his head once more and stood up. The chair pushed back and the legs screeched against the ground. Embarrassment rose high on Sam’s cheeks until they were dark crimson. He tried to ignore it as he pushed in the chair and followed Mrs. Knock out of the room.

The two walked in almost complete silence until they made their way through the hallway and down the stairs to the lobby. Gwen halted and offered her hand again to Sam. “Congratulations.”

Sam took her hand and gave it a light shake. “Congratulations on?”

“They really liked you,” Gwen whispered so that no one else walking past would be able to hear. “I could tell. They don’t often want students to come back to speak to them unless they’re serious about this. In fact, if I had to guess, they may even bring in a law professor to speak to you.”

Sam felt as though butterflies were fluttering in his stomach. “R-Really,” he stammered despite himself.

Gwen chuckled. “Trust me. I’ve see hundreds of meetings like this over the year. You caught their attention.” She gave one more dip of her head before turning and heading back up the stairs.

Sam was too surprised to feel relieved, excited, or nervous about anything that had just happened. The only thing that he could think of was running out to the car to see his brother.

Which is exactly what he did.

Sam raced outside with as much composure as possible and saw Dean sitting in the Impala, head bobbing to some song that was playing on a cassette. His window was rolled down and his arm was halfway out, fingers tapping on the outside of the door with the beat. He seemed relatively relaxed despite the fact that he had been waiting for his brother for nearly an hour and a half. Sam couldn’t think of any other brother who would willingly do this for their sibling.

Sam headed over to the passenger side of the Impala and flung the door open. He fell into the seat with giddiness showing on his face.

Dean spun around to look at his brother expectantly. “Well? How did it go?”

Sam looked to Dean and couldn’t stop a smile from becoming plastered on his face. “They want to talk to me again tomorrow.”

“Is that good?”

“That’s great!”

Dean let out a whoop of excitement and reached over to his brother. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pulled him close in an embrace. Sam wrapped his own arms around his brother and the two hugged for almost an uncomfortable amount of time. The two finally pulled away and a layer of awkwardness seemed to fill the Impala. It was only broken by Dean’s voice.

“Is it alright that I say that I’m proud of you? Because I’m super fucking proud of you,” Dean murmured almost too softly for Sam to hear.

It was one thing for the brothers to say that they loved each other. It wasn’t said often even though they knew it was true. However, the P word was never brought it. Sam wasn’t sure he had ever heard anyone say that they were proud of him. Hearing Dean say that he was proud of him may have just been the most important thing that had ever been said to him.

“Thanks, Dean, for everything,” whispered Sam knowingly. 

The two of them exchanged a glance that was better than a hundred words that could’ve been shared. They knew that they would always look after each other and that they had made it to where they were because of each other and on one else. There was a bond between them would never be broken no matter how far away they may be from each other.

Dean coughed to clear his throat and placed both hands back on the steering wheel. “Well, I’d say this calls for a celebration! Care to check out the local scene?”

Sam leaned back in the passenger seat, already attempting to tear off his jacket. “I’m in.”

Dean grinned from ear to ear and pressed lightly on the gas. The rumble of the Impala calmed Sam to his core the way that nothing else besides Dean could. It would be difficult to give up being with his brother everyday, but this was what was best for him and he knew it was well as Dean. It didn’t matter how far they wandered from each other, Dean would always be his brother and they would always be a family.

**Author's Note:**

> This scene was a little more stretched than usual, but I wanted to incorporate some lines from Shameless while still making it seem that this could’ve happened earlier in Supernatural. I hope that you guys enjoyed and are staying safe and healthy!


End file.
